


Never Say Never Fanart (2)

by BoredBeingRegular



Series: Never Say Never Fanart [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Batlantern - Freeform, Fanart, I love this fic no joke, M/M, Never Say Never, Sleepy Cuddles, also cuddles, and that just about did it for me, and was gonna stop at one fanart but then they slept together in a bed, forthegreatergood, i don't know how to tag, why am I always condemned to rair pair hell?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredBeingRegular/pseuds/BoredBeingRegular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic Summary:<br/>Hal doesn't get along with Bruce, and Bruce doesn't get along with Hal. Just ask either of them.</p>
<p>    “You know, if you’d just let me fly, I’d be too distracted figuring out how fast the batplane really is to keep trying to have a conversation with you,” Hal pointed out.</p>
<p>    Batman snorted. “You’d be trying to do both, which is precisely why I’m never letting you fly it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Say Never Fanart (2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forthegreatergood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthegreatergood/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Never Say Never](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551099) by [forthegreatergood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthegreatergood/pseuds/forthegreatergood). 



> I'm such a cuddle whore. Nothing's quite as good as two men laying in intimately close proximity to one another. Nothing.  
> Also, in light of the recent chapter which I swear is a prelude to angst (you can just feel that shit's about to go down.) I needed something to reaffirm the fact that these two are soul mates and no one can convince me otherwise.

“Hal collapsed slowly onto Bruce’s chest, angling his cast out of the way and wedging his face into Bruce’s throat.  Bruce was warm and solid, and he wrapped his arms loosely around Hal once he’d settled.

‘You should stay the night,’ Hal mumbled, his words slurring together as he tried to talk directly into Bruce’s skin.  He let the feeling of Bruce’s heartbeat against his chest lull him to the sort of deep and dreamless sleep that had been eluding him since he’d been benched.”

 Chapter 14 of Never Say Never by forthegreatergood

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [ link to art](https://boredbeingregular.tumblr.com/post/144042430640/hal-collapsed-slowly-onto-bruces-chest-angling)


End file.
